Monsters
by Cloudbird4
Summary: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the lovely Ms. CP Coulter. Except for Blaine, he belongs to Ryan Murphy. Also the powers are from CP too, I didn't make up their powers.
1. How did you find me?

Title: Monsters  
Paring: Jogan  
Word count: 1,407  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the lovely Ms. CP Coulter. Except for Blaine, he belongs to Ryan Murphy. Also the powers are from CP too, I didn't make up their powers.  
Description: Ok so I got part of the idea from the "Jogan five years later" prompt, part form CP's AU (the one with the powers and such, so this is basically a AU of an AU of an AU...o.O -shot-) and part from the up coming death, (CP, please don't count this as my guess there for counting it as a vote ;_; please don't!~) Its really not that long, I just hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The chimes sounded as he walked into the little 24 hour diner in the middle of Nevada. He picked a secluded table in the back to sit at. He began to count how long had it been now. How many days has he been on the run like this? He whipped sweat off his brow with a sigh. He was in the middle of the desert with a large brown over coat that he refused to take off.  
A waitress materialized at his side.

"Can I get you anything?" He jumped at the sound of her voice. He was extremely jumpy these days.  
"Uh yeah, black coffee, two sugars." He said, not looking up at her. Eye contact was difficult these days as well.

"Anything else?"  
"Nothing, Thank you."  
"Alright." She strutted on back behind the counter and began to fix him his coffee.

He tried to collect his thoughts. Where would he go next? Maybe he can sneak over to Vegas and get some money. He was running low. He needed to stock up in his medication, which was running low since he had been taking it religiously since the accident.  
"Here ya go hun." He waitress set his coffee down in front of him. He thanked her and took a sip.

"Well, well, well." This new voice made him jump higher than before. "If it isn't birdman himself."

He got up and tried to make a break for it, but the burnet man held him back.  
"Woah there. No need to run. I'm not even going to waist my time trying to catch you when you can just sprout those pretty little wings and fly off."

"You can just shoot me down with fire."  
"Not worth my energy."  
"What about the bounty?"  
"I have enough money."  
He sighed. "How did you find me Julian?"  
Julian Larson gave him one of his million dollar smiles.  
"I just want to talk. Sit."  
He hesitantly sat and Julian sat across from him. He was very well disguised. Sunglasses, hat, lettermen jacket. If it hadn't been for the Julian's voice, he would have never recognized him. Julian studied his face.  
"You look like shit Logan..."  
"Thanks." Logan took another sip of his bitter coffee. "How did you find me?" He asked again.  
"I'm shooting a movie in Vegas. I like coming here. Away form the Paparazzi for a while. I saw your mop of blonde hair though the window and decided to say hi."  
"Oh how nice." Logan rolled his eyes.  
"Where have you been?" Julian asked.  
"Where _haven't _I been?" Logan scoffed.  
"Florida?"  
". . . Yeah, haven't been there. That would just be a dumb move..."

The waitress come up and took an order of coffee for Julian. There was a silence from when she left until she came back with his coffee. They started talking again when she was out of ear shot.  
"They're still looking for you..." The actor said.  
"The police or...?"  
"Everyone. Blaine especially. He swore more than once to have your head."  
"Wonderful... I guess that means Kurt hates me too."  
"They all do really. Even the Twins turned. I think only Derek and I aren't after your ass. But of course after what you did-"  
"It-was-an-ac-id-dent" Logan enunciate ever syllable as though Julian was a child.  
"But still, you can't do that and expect to get off Scott-free, even if you _are_ a senators son."  
Logan pulled at his hair at the memory. He didn't mean for it to happen. He was pushed, and he was not medicated. All of them had yet to discover the full potential of their powers. Logan thought he had a grip on them, but like everything else, he was wrong.  
"How is Kurt?" Logan asked.  
Julian rolled his eyes at the question.  
"You don't need to worry about him; he and Blaine are living happily ever after."  
"What about the bounty?"  
"Half a million."  
"God damn it." Logan sat back and slouched his shoulders. "The whole damn country must be out looking for me."  
"Pretty much. But if Blaine gets you, you're going to be so unrecognizable he might even not get the half a mill." Logan looked at him in slight disbelief.  
"Thanks Jules. That's encouraging."  
"I'm just saying." He shrugged. "Blaine's just as bad as everyone. Form what I hear he still can't control his powers fully, especially when he's pissed."

"Even after five years?"  
"Yep. What you did _really_ pushed him off the edge. I mean, he was really the only one who got a clear view of the whole thing."

There was another dead silence. You could hear a pin drop in the diner.

"So what happened?" Julian asked. "I mean I know there was a fight and shit but like, how'd you do it? How did that poor bastard get mixed into the equation?"  
"I... I don't know..." Logan rubbed his face. He could feel his eyes fog up with tears. He hated thinking about it.  
"I remember Blaine and I fighting, I yelled at Kurt or something, I can't even remember. And then I guess we started to use our powers unwillingly and apparently my eyes started to glow red or something."  
"Ah, that explains it." Julian took a sip of coffee nonchalantly, like he was being told a pleasant story. "Houston though you were possessed or some shit?"  
"I guess so..."  
"How did you do it?"  
"I said I don't remember! All I remember is getting seriously pissed off... and then... blood... a lot of it..." Logan looked down at his hands as if he could still see it. "I remember Van Kamp screaming his name. And then I just ran...well... flew..." He closed his eyes to keep the tears in.

_"Dwight! DWIGHT!"_

_"What The fuck Logan?"_  
_  
"Oh God! Dwight! NO! Someone get help!"_

_"He's losing too much blood!" _

"_I'll fucking kill you Logan!"  
_

The haunting voices faded once he felt the warm hand on his cheek. Julian was reaching over and brushing the tears away with his thumb.  
"I never though I see the day when Logan Wright would cry over some freak."  
"It doesn't matter who it was." Logan hisses past his tears. He hushed his voice. "All that matters is... I fucking _killed_ someone Julian... I actually wrongfully took someone's life. You know how fucking hard it's been to live with myself for the past five years?"  
"Maybe if he's lucky he'll come back as a ghost and get on one of those ghost hunting shows."  
"This _isn't funny_!" He slammed on the table and whole diner shook a bit.  
"Woah, calm down." He said and put his hand on Logan's fist. "Ok I'm sorry. That was out of line." He reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. "How about I take you into Vegas and we play a few games? You look like you need it." Julian threw some money on the table for the waitress.  
"With a half-a-million bounty on my head? No thanks..."  
"Come on you look like crap. No one will notice you." He got up and patted Logan's shoulder. Logan put his hand on top of his and held it there.

It had been a long time since Logan had any human contact what so ever, so this felt good, to be touching someone's skin. His skin was hot, like it had just been on fire. Julian turned his hand up and entwined their fingers.  
"So what do you say?"  
"I don't want to go."  
"Alright." He shrugged, he pulled his hand free and drew a business card. "Just... call if you're in trouble." He rested his forearm on Logan's shoulder and offered the card to him. "Derek and I want to help you... even if everyone in the world wants you dead..." Logan took the card and Julian was just about to leave when Logan did it. He pulled Julian arm around his shoulders and held it to his chest. Julian smiled while he wrapped his arms around Logan and chuckled in his ear.  
"So much fore you being diamante."  
"Shut up, I can't still break you." He said, running his hands up and down Juilan's arms, trying to feel as much of his searing skin as possible.  
"Right..." Julian held on tighter and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. Logan felt his pulse go though the roof. He could feel his heart beating against his hidden wings.  
"So are you this desperate for a human's touch?" His abnormally hot breath tickled Logan's ear.  
"We're not Human anymore Jules... We're all fucking monsters..."


	2. Don't fuck with me Jules

I really wasn't planning on making this a chapter story, but my head won't shut up, so I had to. There also has been a riot on the gondola lately, and well, I felt as a Jogan shipper, I had to contribute to the madness XD

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this fic, they all belong to the lovely CP Coulter, except for Blaine who belongs to Ryan Murphy.

* * *

How could this happen? Really. One moment he's in a diner, hiding for his life; next, he's in a shitty Ford Expedition, being driven into Sin City.

Logan Wright was_ not_ a happy camper...

"Why do you drive this piece of shit anyway? The paint is horrible and it looks like it's about to fall apart." Logan asked.  
"Exactly." Julian said, eyes fixed on the road. "No one in there right mind would think I drive this car."  
Logan just nodded and looked out the window.  
"So no one notices you?"  
"Some People do but I tell them I'm not me." He shrugged.  
"Clever..." the comment was dripping with sarcasm.  
"How many pills do you have left?" Julian asked. Logan fell silent. Julian reached over into Logan's coat to find the pill bottle.  
"Hey!" Logan grabbed his wrist. He made sure it wasn't direct skin contact. "You're driving. I've been trying all this time to say alive, I'm not going to die because of your negligent." He looked down at Julian's had and noticed two things. One, he had a ring on with the Stewart cress on it, a graduation ring, and the fact that his hand had scars that ran down his arm.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked. Julian pulled his hand away and put it back on the steering wheel.  
"You need me to get you more pills? No need to pay me back."

"I hate when you avoid questions."  
"And I hate when you ask them."

A pause.

"You graduated?"  
"One of us had to."

"What happened to the movie?"  
"Well... due to some -ahem- unfortunate events, I was unable to go."

"Oh how sad..." his green eyes rolled.

Julian drove up to The Bellagio, got out and gave the valet his key. Logan followed Julian up to the room with his head down. Hoping no one would spot him. Luckily no one did. Everyone's eyes went right past them. No one recognized either of them.

Julian had a villa that was the size of an apartment; with full kitchen and two bathrooms. It had about five rooms, not counting the living room with the grand piano in it. It was way too big for one person, but the prima donna always wanted more.

Logan stood in the middle of this huge room, taking it all in. He hasn't stayed in a nice place since Dalton. He looked around at everything. It all looked so comfortable. Nice and warm.  
"You can take that thing off." Julian said. Logan just pulled his overcoat over his body tighter. The light brown coat went down to his mid-calf. Julian though he looked like a detective with it on, and couldn't help but smirk at his idea. He saw the blonde's eyes shifted to the large window that took up one whole wall.  
"We're on the tenth floor, no one can see you."

Still, Logan just stirred. All he could feel now was gut wrenching fear. He took deep breaths to prevent hyperventilation as he gazed out at the tall buildings. Suddenly, his vision was obstructed by a thick velvet curtain. The room was only lit by the over head lights now. Julian walked up to Logan and took a hold of the collar on his coat. "Its ok Lo... they can't see you." Julian pealed the coat back off of Logan. He had on a black shirt and jeans, both of which where torn and dirty. His Wings were tucked tightly to his back.  
"Relax."  
He obeyed the command and sighed deeply. As his wings relaxed they pushed back, extending. Logan stretched his wings to their full eighteen foot wing-span. A handful of snow white feathers fell form each of them.

Julian quickly went to his room, got a shirt and a pair of jeans and tossed them to Logan. "Take a shower and change. You're clothes need to be washed." He said.  
"I can't ware this shirt." Logan said.  
"Why not?" the actor lifted his eye brow.  
Logan's shoulders and wings dropped at the actor's stupidity. He lifted his wings higher so he could see.  
"Whatever!" The brunets face turned red as he snatched the shirt back.

XxXxX

"_Uh, you sure this will work?"  
"Yeah! Trust me Logan. I just need to make an adjustment on a few of your clothes and it'll be perfectly wearable."  
"Thank you Reed..." _

Logan unbuttoned the two snap buttons that held down the flap of material that covered his back. It was between two holes in the shirt in which his wings came out of. He managed to duplicate Reed's design over the years, but it just wasn't as good of a quality as if Reed had done it himself.

Logan laid the dirty shirt along with the rest of his clothes on the floor next to the bed for Julian to take and get washed. He stepped into the shower and tuned the water as hot as it could go. He just let the water run over his body. He looked down to see the water had turned black from the excusive amounts of dirt he has accumulated since his last descent wash.

He hated silence. All it brought was more noise. He could hear Reed crying, Blaine screaming threats. The rest of Windsor getting ready to fight, and he could hear Dwight choking on his last few breaths.

XxXxX

Julian took Logan's clothes and threw them into the washing machine what was provided for him in the villa. As they washed, Julian kept looking at his phone.

_I really shouldn't... the phone might me tapped... I'll have to be cryptic, I just hope he gets it._

Julian went online and found the company phone number and his shaking hand dialed the number.

"Mr. Seigerson's Office, Claire speaking, How can I help you?" A perky but distracted voice asked .  
"Hello Claire, sweetheart, I need to talk to Mr. Seigerson immediately." Julian said with his smooth voice, the one that got him anything.  
"I'm sorry but He's in a meeting right now, can I take a message?" There was a giggle from the receptionist and a hushed "Stop it."  
"It's urgent, Just tell him it's Julian."  
Suddenly the voice changed.  
"Well, well, well, look how decided to call."  
"Not above fucking the secretary, are we D?"  
"What do you want Julian? I don't hear from you since graduation and now all of a sudden you call?"  
"I found him..."  
Conversation stopped.  
Derek broke the silence  
"Don't fuck with me Jules." He said  
"I'm serious. He's inside, taking a shower. The poor guy's a mess."  
"Where are you guys?"  
"Vegas."  
"Vegas? What the hell was he doing there?"  
"I found him outside Vegas at some diner."  
"How long are you going to be there?"  
"I'm going to be here for the next month or so. Not too sure about him. I'm surprise I got him to come with me in the first place."

"Keep him there for a few more days, I'm coming over."  
"You're going to come all the way to Nevada?  
"Yes I am. I haven't seen him in Five years. We both though he was dead remember? I think I have a right to see him."  
"Fine. Just... be careful."  
"Right..."  
They both knew they got themselves in hot water. Aiding a fugitive, especially one as wanted as Logan, was just asking for life in prison. They didn't say another word as they hung up.

XxXxX

After his long, how shower, He got dressed in the jeans Julian let him borrow. They were a bit big on him due to all the weight he lost over the years.

He had been in the shower for about an hour and forty-five minutes. Not one siren went off and there was no other indication that anyone knew where he was, so he deemed it safe to sleep. As he sat down on the bed, it felt weird to him. The softness of the linen and the way the bed curved to his body was all foreign to him now. He lied down on his side, since his wings kept him from lying on his back, and closed his eyes with soft sigh. He was comfortable. Finally after five years he could sleep in a nice bed without having to worry about if someone was going to kill him in his sleep. He hated feeling dependent on anyone, but the fact Julian was close by make a world of difference. It made him feel... safer.

XxXxX

Logan slept though the day and night, to comfortable to wake up. Around midnight, Julian went to check up on him before going to sleep himself. He was curled up in a tight ball. He was fidgeting and his wings twitched slightly. He looked as if a bad dream was starting to occur. Julian looked down at his bare chest and arms and re-examined all the small scars he had on his body, along with the huge scar on his side.

It was comforting to know he wasn't the only one who was going to have a nightmare tonight.


End file.
